The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic capacitance-type input device that detects an input position based on a change in electrostatic capacitance coupled with an input position detecting electrode and an input device-attached electro-optical apparatus that includes the electrostatic capacitance-type input device.
Among electronic apparatuses such as cellular phones, car navigation systems, personal computers, ticket-vending machines, and banking terminals, there are apparatuses, in which an input device termed a touch panel is arranged on the surface of a liquid crystal device or the like, allowing a user to input information while referring to an image displayed in an image display area of the liquid crystal device. Among such input devices, electrostatic capacitance-type input devices monitor electrostatic capacitance that is coupled with each of a plurality of input position detecting electrodes. Thus, when a finger is in proximity to any of the plurality of input position detecting electrodes, the electrostatic capacitance of the input position detecting electrode to which the finger is in proximity increases by the amount corresponding to electrostatic capacitance generated between the finger and the input position detecting electrode. Accordingly, the electrode to which the finger is in proximity can be specified.
Such electrostatic capacitance-type input devices detect a change in the capacitance coupled with the input position detecting electrode, and accordingly, can be easily influenced by electromagnetic wave noise. Thus, electrostatic capacitance-type input devices in which a transparent substrate for electric shielding or a conductive film for electric shielding is formed on a side opposite to the input operation side is disposed are proposed (see JP-T-2003-511799).